


Once more with feeling

by Senji



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senji/pseuds/Senji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for merriman</p>
    </blockquote>





	Once more with feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for merriman

 

 

WILDCAT ISLAND FEB 29 STOP SWALLOW RIO BOATYARD STOP NANCY

Indeed she was. The dockmaster was bemused at anyone wanting to sail on such a blustery day but, smiling, he handed John a bulging envelope.

"She said you'd be wanting this," the Swallow's flag, and a note "USE SECRET HARBOUR".

Sailing brought back memories as did _Amazon_ , moored in the inlet around the back of the island. Nancy had marked the trees and soon John found himself approaching the clearing.

As he arrived she emerged from the tent and sank to one knee. 

"Commadore John Walker, will you marry me?" 

 


End file.
